


Squeaky Toy

by Teddy1008



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cornertime, Dom Derek, M/M, Naughty puppy behaviour, Pet Play, Punishment, Puppy Play, Puppy tail butt plugs, Spanking, Stern Derek, Strict Derek, puppy!Stiles, timeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: It wasn’t Stiles’ fault that he was bored and Derek had left him with the squeaky toy! Besides, it was Derek who was being grumpy that day back from work, not playing with Stiles at all. And bored puppies become naughty puppies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I was in the mood for it. Enjoy! :)

Stiles absently gnawed on the rubber toy Derek had gotten him a while ago. He was _soooooooo_ bored. Derek usually didn’t stay out for work this late. In fact he should have been back an hour ago. Stiles wasn’t worried, though. There were rare occasions when Derek got held up in work and stayed a bit later than usual.

Hopefully Derek would bring a new chew toy for him.

After all, he _had_ been good lately, hadn’t he? And Derek had said he would get a new toy for him!

Stiles jumped to all fours when he heard keys jingling at the door. He raced to the door and jumped up and down happily, unlocking the door for his handler before Derek could insert the key into the keyhole.

Stiles grinned happily and let out a few barks.

To his dismay, Derek had a stern frown on his face. “Stiles!” the man scolded. “What did I tell you about opening the door for strangers?”

 _You’re not a stranger, though!_ Stiles wanted to say. But he preferred not to speak at the moment. He usually didn’t speak at all when he was in a puppy headspace except for those rare moments. So instead he just let out a soft whine and pressed against Derek’s leg, then clamped his teeth down on the bottom of his work pants and tugged a little.

Before Derek could say anything, he just ran happily into the living room, feeling the puppy tail plug jostling inside his tight little hole. It didn’t bother him anymore. After all, puppies had tails.

He picked up the rubber toy shaped like a Frisbee with his mouth and brought it to Derek, dropping it in front of the man who had set down his work bag and sat down on the couch.

Stiles looked at the toy, and then at Derek with a tilted head, trying to say, _New toy?_

Derek seemed to get what Stiles wanted, which amazed him at times.

Stiles grinned happily when Derek something blue out of his bag, but frowned when his handler held it out of his reach.

“I got this for you, like I promised, but I’m not sure if I should give it to you now. Naughty puppies don’t get rewards, do they, Stiles?”

Stiles whined and tried to reach for it again.

“No,” Derek scolded. “Down, Stiles.”

With an indignant huff, Stiles dropped back down and let out a soft growl in frustration.

“Don’t growl at me, mister,” Derek reprimanded, pocketing the toy before he hung up his coat.

Pouting, Stiles sat back on his haunches like a dog would. Derek was being mean! Grumbling, he turned around, purposefully not facing his handler to express that he was angry.

“Oh, so now you’re mad at me?” Derek was amused, and he reached out to pet Stiles’ ruffled hair.

Stiles couldn’t help but lean into Derek’s touch before he remembered he was supposed to be mad at his handler. With a huff, he grabbed his Frisbee toy and lay down a distance from Derek before gnawing at it, taking his frustration out on it. To be honest, he was surprised it wasn’t destroyed yet.

Derek was unruffled by the fact that the boy was pouting. Instead he just changed into more comfortable clothes and headed to the kitchen, saying, “What do you want for dinner, Stiles?”

He picked up the bowl on the ground and refilled it with fresh water, setting it down.

“How does grilled chicken, gravy, corn, and rice sound?”

Stiles purposefully ignored Derek, pretending he didn’t hear what he said.

“Alright,” Derek said. “That’s gonna be our dinner, then. And by the time it’s ready, I want that attitude gone.”

Stiles quickly got bored of his chew toy and sat back up. When he glanced into the kitchen, he found that Derek was busy getting the chicken out from the freezer.

With a devilish grin, Stiles quietly climbed up the stairs. He found the roll of toilet paper on the ground.

 _Chew it,_ a voice inside him encouraged.

 _No,_ Stiles whined. _Derek will get mad._

 _It’s okay_ , the voice soothed. _Just a little rip._

Before Stiles knew it, he was rolling around it a fully destroyed, messy bathroom with toilet paper everywhere. He sat up, sneezing and stretched, feeling much more relaxed.

However, it was just then when Derek decided to come upstairs, and passed by the bathroom and saw the mess with Stiles right in the middle of it.

“Stiles!” he exclaimed.

Stiles jumped in surprise, and then dropped the cardboard roll that had been in his mouth. It rolled to the corner of the messy bathroom. Stiles gave Derek his most innocent puppy eyes.

“No,” Derek said. “You know those eyes don’t work on me anymore. You’re being a very naughty puppy right now, Stiles.”

Stiles whined. _I was bored!_ He tried to express himself.

“It doesn’t matter whether you were bored or not, you naughty puppy,” Derek scolded as he began to pick up the mess.

Stiles cocked his head when Derek tossed the toilet paper into the garbage can. Maybe Derek was trying to say he wanted to play? The next time Derek tossed a large wad of toilet paper, Stiles caught it with his mouth and shook it fiercely.

“Stiles.”

Stiles froze. The tone of his handler’s voice was stern enough to stop him.

“Drop it.”

Letting out a soft whine, Stiles reluctantly let the wad drop from his mouth.

Derek just gave him an exasperated look, and pointed downstairs. “Go to timeout, Stiles.”

 _Noooo!_ Stiles let out a louder whine, pouting and begging pleadingly with his eyes.

Derek shook his head. “No. I’ve had enough of this naughty behavior. Go. You know what to do. You’re lucky you’re not being leashed, Stiles.”

With a pout, Stiles headed downstairs and into his timeout corner. Derek had placed three layers of blankets in the corner. On his right, there was a hook. Derek leashed Stiles and hooked it to that when Stiles was _really_ bad.

Stiles managed to stay still for three minutes before he quickly got restless. He spotted Derek’s coat hung up, and remembered the tempting toy that he was supposed to receive as a reward.

He glanced upstairs to make sure Derek was still busy, and crept to the coat. After a bit of searching, Stiles found the toy in Derek’s inside pocket. He gently grabbed it with his teeth and crept back to his corner.

It was a blue duck and it stared up at Stiles, begging for him to gnaw at it.

 _If you insist_ , Stiles thought, and he bit down on the toy satisfyingly. However, he was not expecting the toy to let out a loud squeak. He jumped, heart thumping and stared at it.

Toys didn’t usually make sounds. Maybe this toy was sick. It would definitely explain why the duck was blue and not yellow. Frowning, Stiles stared at it for a few more seconds before he realized with horror that Derek might have heard the sound. Quivering, he grabbed the toy with his teeth, careful not to make another sound, and turned around … face to face with Derek.

Yelping, he jumped back, eyes wide.

Derek straightened up and crossed his arms with a stern glower. “You, naughty little puppy,” Derek said, pointing a finger at Stiles, “you are in _huge_ trouble.”

Whining, Stiles shrunk back into himself.

“Don’t move.”

Stiles figured it really wasn’t the best time to disobey, so he obediently sat there, trembling at the thought of the consequences. He glared at the rubber ducky. If only it hadn’t made sounds!

Stiles whimpered in argument when Derek frostily clipped a leash onto Stiles’ pretty red collar and tugged on it firmly.

“Corner,” was all Derek said.

With another sad little whine, Stiles knelt in the corner, head down, while Derek hung the leash up to the hated hook on the wall.

“You’re going to be leashed until after dinner,” Derek scolded. “You’ve been very naughty, and I frankly don’t think you deserve that toy, now do you?”

Stiles let out a little whine. Sure, it had gotten him into trouble, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want it!

“Well? Answer me.”

Stiles whimpered and shook his head, quivering. Derek was mad – no, furious. Every instinct inside him begged him to apologize and beg for forgiveness, but Derek had told him to sit still, so he would do so.

“No. Do naughty puppies get rewards?”

Stiles gave a little shake of his head again.

“Are naughty, bad behaving puppies punished?”

Stiles whined.

“Excuse me?”

Stiles gave a quick nod.

“That’s what I thought.”

They remained in silence for a few moments before Derek sighed and said, “There’s only a few more minutes until dinner’s ready. You’ll still be on the leash, but I’m still going to be hand feeding you.”

Stiles let out a little sound to signal that he understood.

“Good boy.”

Stiles nearly melted under Derek’s gentle touch, and waited impatiently for Derek to unhook the leash.

After five minutes, he did so, and Stiles crawled to the dining table. He sat back on his haunches next to Derek’s chair, smiling happily.

He almost moaned when Derek fed him the chicken. He had been starving and Derek was the best cook ever!

Stiles found the leash quite annoying while he ate, but no matter. He would deal with it.

He lapped up water from his bowl and let Derek wipe his mouth.

“Good dinner, pup?”

Stiles grinned and panted happily.

Derek rolled his eyes fondly and said, “Oh, alright.”

Stiles nearly jumped in happiness when Derek unclipped the matching red leash from his collar, and pulled out the rubber ducky.

Stiles jumped for it immediately, but Derek pulled it out of his reach. “Sit,” he said firmly.

Stiles considered pouting but he sat down obediently. Disobedience wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“Are you going to open doors without my permission again?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles let out a bark and shook his head.

“Are you going to gnaw and tug on my clothes when you don’t get what you want?”

Stiles shook his head with a small whine of shame.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

Stiles gave a nod.

“Oh, alright.” Derek grinned and tossed the ducky into the living room.

Panting in happiness, Stiles chased after it.

Fondly, Derek shook his head and began to clean up. He knew that this would happen again, it was just how Stiles was.

It was just how they both liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Please comment and tell me what you thought! Ideas are always welcome :)
> 
> Contact me at:  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Fanfiction: teddy1008


End file.
